Remember That One Bench
by Ravenclaw Nyoka
Summary: Pray and hope and then you'll see, That there is a place waiting for you and me, A place in the sky, above the moon, A place called heaven, I'll be there soon... A man talks to his dying wife about their life, please Read/Review


A/N: Saw a picture and ask myself a 'what if' and this is what I came up as an answer...

**R/R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember That One Bench<strong>

Do you remember that park bench?

The one where we first met?

Remember the chirping of the finch?

Darling, I didn't know your name yet…

And still as I stood, frozen awestruck

At your hair dancing with the breeze

I knew right then I was forever stuck

Because you made my heart squeeze

Oh so tight, my heart was wound

And I suddenly I knew I had found

My companion, my true soul mate

Our chance meeting was because of fate

Together forever I knew we'd be

For all of our eternity

I knew God gave me my one match

And my pure love had quickly latched

Onto your natural beauty

And I knew then it was my duty

To provide, protect and love

Because you were sent to me from above

And once we had finally wed

I promised only you would share my bed

And though the times were sometimes rough

You held my hand and said we had enough

Said the sun will shine another day

And all we needed was to pray

I believed you and took your word

And our prayers were then soon heard

Time went by as time does

The first year now is just fuzz

But one day stands out oh so bright

Oh so clear, and never again was I right

That day we went on a stroll

I felt like I had absolute control

We were fine you and I

Just as right as the bright blue sky

If you recall, that was our anniversary

You looked like the cat that caught the canary

I still remember, you had barley spoke

And that's when my curiosity had awoke

The sun became so hot

So a bench we sought

Now as I sit here telling you this

I can say at the time I did miss

I missed the fact of which bench we chose

It was the one, where my feelings first arose

As we sat, you fidgeted nervously

When I inquired you denied defensively

And then I knew you had something to say

Something that would probably ruin the day

At the time I was seriously unprepared

For the news you had quietly declared

I was struck again by almighty God

I knew then I was one lucky sod

Your eyes glowed bright on your face

I shed a tear, still frozen in place

I then slipped from this reality

Contemplating no longer 2 but 3

Figuring out what I had done

To deserve a daughter or son

I was broken then from my reverie

You had wiped away my all my tears

Your finger danced along like a fairy

Taking away all of my fears

We stared into each other's eyes

And then I held you like a 1st place prize

Never again did you go from my sight

At that time I felt higher than a kite

The months ahead again started to swirl

But clearly stands out, four white walls

And a baby's cry, they announced 'It's a Girl'

It echoed down through all the halls

But not an hour later

Nurses scream out 'Stop Sir'

Because in the room across the hall

There lays my dead Kimberly, my baby china doll

The pain is still too great to speak of

As you well know my precious love

But with God's help we persevered

And the dark clouds finally cleared

If times ever got to hard

I'd go to the bench, which is now marred

Marred from the years

And Stained with people's tears

That bench has seen a lot

All from kisses to fights fought

And while I would sit I would ponder

Her eyes, they'd be blue her hair a little blonder

Blonder then her mothers

But browner then her brothers

Her laugh would be like honey

My baby, my boo, my tiny bunny

The years went by, one by one

After five, we had a son

He grew up behaved and polite

Also smart, he's always right

When he said he was to marry

I was proud and unwary

For his soon to be

Like my wife is she

When the day came about

And my son had his doubt

I made him think of a life

Without her as his wife

An hour later he was almost wed

And then 'I do' they both said

Darling, remember the all dancing?

Remember the warm wind of spring?

Since then, decades have passed

And pumpkin, it has gone to fast

It seemed like only yesterday

When you held my hand and told me to pray

There is a start and finish

No latter is what I wish

Every story has a pinnacle

And our so happens to be clinical

Not too long ago a doctor visit you had

Neither of us was expecting it to go so bad

And through the years, we have had hope

But this news I could not cope

The months went by 'cure' after 'cure'

And again you spoke to assure

Pray and hope and then you'll see

That there is a place waiting for you and me

A place in the sky, above the moon

A place called heaven, I'll be there soon

And this is my response to your assurance

Our friendship, our love, our romance…

So do you remember that bench, our life?

I'll see you in heaven, my darling wife

And now as your machine goes straight

I wonder if I'll take the bait

Because I don't know if I could go on

Go through to see the next dawn

Because as much I love you

My life has now gone askew

It isn't hard, it is an ease

To slip away into the breeze

The one that once carried your hair

The one that made us a loving pair

The husband left the room, shedding a single tear

And now looks at life without fear

Because he knows that waiting for him

Are his loving wife and baby girl, Kim

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcomed...<p> 


End file.
